ben10fandomcom_it-20200216-history
Time Jackers
are a group of individuals from the future who intend to alter history by creating monsters known as Another Riders to take the throne and become the ultimate rulers of the world. History Traveling to the year 2017, Heure saved a basketball player who would have been killed by a car. Providing him with Another Ridewatch, Heure established a contract with the man, allowing him to become Another Build. Around the same time as Another Ghost's appearance, Woz allied himself with the Time Jackers after he got frustrated by Sougo Tokiwa's insistence upon befriending Geiz Myoukouin, indirectly resulting in him straying from his path as Oma Zi-O. He then introduced Tsukasa Kadoya to the Time Jackers, calling him a potential rival to Zi-O's reign but also a very capricious man. Kadoya, using the Neo Decadriver, then intervenes to protect Another Ghost from Zi-O and Geiz. Powers and Abilities *'Time Travel:' Most of the Time Jackers have been shown to possess the ability to travel back and forth across the timeline without the apparent use of a Time Mazine. Tid seems to lack this ability as he's been shown to use the Another Den-Liner instead. *'Time Manipulation:' The Time Jackers can seemingly stop time and interact with those they wish while in stasis. While this ability does not work on other Time Jackers, Swartz possesses a version of this ability that allows him to bypass that. *'Mind Control': Tid is the only Time Jacker capable of controlling someone through the eye located on the palm of his left hand. Weaknesses *'White Woz': White Woz is the only individual who has the means to counteract against Time Jackers' ability to freeze time, simply by writing down an foreseen event along with the names of who he wants to bypass the time manipulation from on his tablet. . *'Tsukuyomi': Tsukuyomi's ability to stop time is greater than Swartz, Heure, and Ora's. Arsenal thumb|[[Ida|An example of human transforming into Another Rider.]] *'Another Ridewatches:' Pocket watch-like devices which the Time Jackers use to form contracts with people whom they transformed into Another Riders. *'Time Mazines:' Time travelling mechas used by the Time Jackers for combat purposes, mainly used to prevent Zi-O to foil their plans. Unlike the regular model, the Time Jackers' Time Mazines transform into legend Rider Mecha. It's unknown if these Time Mazines are the same Legend Rider Mecha but from the future and modified to work as Time Mazines. **Heure's Time Mazine transforms into Captain Ghost from the Kamen Rider Ghost series. **Ora's Time Mazine transforms into Castle Doran from the Kamen Rider Kiva series. Members *Swartz *Heure *Ora *Tid Allies *Black Woz (formerly) *Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade) *White Woz (formerly) Another Riders *Another Build *Ida (Another Ex-Aid) *Sakuma (Another Fourze/Another Faiz) *Hayase (Another Wizard) *Kuroto Dan (Another OOO) *Asura (Another Gaim) *Makimura (Another Ghost) *Ataru Hisanaga (Another Den-O) *Another Double *Tid (Another Kuuga) *Rentaro Kagura (Another Shinobi) *Tamotsu Douan (Another Quiz) *Dark Shinji (Another Ryuga) *Heure (Another Kikai) *Hiryu Kakogawa (Another Zi-O) *Tatsuya Kano (Another Ryuki) *Amane Kurihara (Another Blade) *Another Agito *Tsutomu Tsuzumiya (Another Hibiki) *Yuko Kitajima (Another Kiva) Gallery Leader= Sworz.png|Sworz |-| Generals= Heure.png|Heure Ora.PNG|Ora Tid.jpg|Tid |-| Allies= Black Woz.png|Black Woz (formerly) Tsukasa in Zi-O.jpg|'Kamen Rider Decade' Tsukasa Kadoya White_Woz.png|White Woz |-| Another Riders= KRZiO-Another_Build.png|'Another Build' Unidentified basketball player KRZiO-Another Ex-Aid.png|'Another Ex-Aid' Ida KRZiO-Another Fourze.png|'Another Fourze' Sakuma KRZiO-Another Faiz.png|'Another Faiz' Sakuma KRZiO-Another Wizard.png|'Another Wizard' Hayase KRZiO-Another_OOO.png|'Another OOO' Kuroto Dan KRZiO-Another Gaim.png|'Another Gaim' Asura Another Den-O Render.png|'Another Den-O' Ataru Another W Render.png|'Another Double' Kamen Rider Zi-O Another Kuuga render.png|'Another Kuuga' Tid KRZiO-Another Ghost.png|'Another Ghost' Makimura KRZiO-Another_Shinobi.png|'Another Shinobi' Rentaro Kagura KRZiO-Another_Quiz.png|'Another Quiz' Tamotsu Douan KRZiO-Another_Ryuga.png|'Another Ryuga' Dark Shinji KRZiO-Another_Kikai.png|'Another Kikai' Heure KRZiO-Another_Zi-O.png|'Another Zi-O' Hiryu Kakogawa Another_Ryuki.png|'Another Ryuki' Tatsuya Kano KRZIO-Another Blade.png|'Another Blade' Amane Kurihara KRZiO-Another Agito.png|'Another Agito' Various KRZiO-Another Hibiki.png|'Another Hibiki' Tsutomu Tsuzumiya KRZiO-Another Kiva.png|'Another Kiva' Yuko Kitajima Notes *Time Jacker could be a portmanteau of "time" and "hijacker". Appearances References